Weapons
Weapons are technological implements of war used to kill and inflict damage on enemy combatants Types of Weapons Small Guns Ordinary guns of small size, like pistols, revolvers, rifles and shotguns, are usually built to fit the mouth of an average pony, who uses the tongue to pull the trigger (and intuitively, the mouth roof to absorb the recoil). They are also mountable on a battle saddle. these include but are not limited to the combat shotgun, double barreled shotgun, assault rifle, zebra assault rifle (which fires incendiary rounds) Little Macintosh, and the sniper rifle. Big Guns There are weapons too large, or too inconvenient, to be held in one's mouth (like a flamethrower, a heavy machine gun, or a rocket launcher). One way to use them is to plant the weapon on the ground (if applicable) in order not to rely on support from the pony, the other is using a battle saddle. A Unicorn could also use such weapons by using their levitation. Energy Weapons Some weapons do not rely on the force of a bullet to deliver damage, but instead use purely magical means. Those are named "magical energy weapons" and while rare, they are among the most destructive weaponry in the Wasteland, possessing the chance to vaporize the target into a pile of glowing ash on occasion. Melee Weapons Melee weapons are designed for close combat: knives, sledgehammers, spears, spiked horseshoes, magically enchanted or otherwise. Most of them are meant to be held in one's mouth, but some can be worn on one's legs (like the special horseshoes). Some others can even require to be mounted on a battle saddle, like the auto-axe. 'Explosives' Some weapons are meant for single use and are usually of the stand-alone, explosive kind, by magical means or otherwise. They include dynamite, grenades (which resemble apples in their shape), and proximity mines of various kinds. Unarmed Unarmed combat involves the use of fists, hooves, talons, or other bodily limbs to disable opponents at melee range without the assistance of wielded weapons. Most unarmed combat is improvised and used as a last resort (such as a unicorn using their horn as a piercing melee weapon). There are also various unarmed disciplines, such as the zebra's Fallen Caesar Style, that bring a high degree of fluidity, efficiency, and finesse to unarmed combat. Hoof-crafted Weapons These are weapons that are built from Blueprints and made from materials that are gathered from the wasteland. Littlepip constructed a dart gun that acted as a type of tranquillizer gun, the darts fired can knock out ponies. Support Tools Battle Saddles A battle saddle is a device worn on the back of a pony, allowing them to carry and fire oversized weapons that normally cannot be held in the mouth or hooves. They are basically made of a saddle-like structure, which can hold several secured weapons of specific types (mounts can be on either side of the pony as well as on the back), and includes a rein-like mechanism that is mouth-activated to fire. The reload mechanism is either, again, mouth-activated, or started by a rear kick movement. See also *List of weapons in Fallout: Equestria *List of weapons in Fallout: Equestria Side Stories Category:Items Category:Weapons